Most modern electronic components, such as personal computers and the like, are encased in a cabinet for storage and protection. A cabinet for such components typically comprises a chassis and a cover. The chassis is considered the base, or frame in which the components are stored, and the cover serves to protect the components from external forces, as well as to allow or prohibit access to the components.
In most cabinets, the cover is attached to the chassis by screws or screw-on latches. A typical screw-on latch includes a threaded hole in the chassis, and a matching hole in a portion of the cover that overlaps the threaded hole on the chassis. In this way, the cover can be attached to the chassis with screws, so that the components are adequately protected from damage that may occur from accidental separation of the chassis and cover. For example, a user may attempt to lift a personal computer by grabbing only the cover. If not for the cover being screwed to the chassis, the cover would become separated from the chassis, thereby exposing the components stored therein to potential damage.
Ease of use and low cost are two primary goals of computer cabinet design. However, screws or screw-on latches are adverse to those goals because they can be difficult to use and are relatively expensive. For instance, screws or screw-on latches take a long time to attach or detach. Screws can become misaligned, thereby damaging either the cover or the chassis. Cabinets with screwed on covers require extra time to assemble. Screws themselves are extra parts whose inventory must be maintained by the computer manufacturer. Furthermore, threading the screw-holes into the computer chassis is an expensive manufacturing process.
In order to circumvent some of the drawbacks of using screws or screw-on latches, some computer manufacturers utilize clips to secure the cover to the chassis. However, the clips are typically unreliable, especially after repeated use. Also, the clips can be easily damaged due to misalignment.
Therefore, what is needed is a latching mechanism that provides a reliable and secure connection of a computer cover to a computer chassis.
Furthermore what is needed is a latching mechanism that is easy to use, and is relatively inexpensive.